dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish
Fish are a group of aquatic animals that live in the waters of the world. Hagfish are predatory fish known to dwell in the Wrenhaven River. Hagfish will bite if the protagonist swims too close to them. Additionally, any unconscious or dead bodies thrown into waters containing hagfish will be eaten. They are most useful to Corvo Attano because of their ability to be possessed. Some establishments, such as the Golden Cat, keep ornamental fish. Fish are also a food source for the people of the Empire, as tins of jellied eels and hagfish can be found and consumed. There are also some extremely large but unnamed fish being served to the guests at Lady Boyle's Last Party. They bear a resemblance to sturgeons and nurse sharks. Redshark are larger carnivorous fish which live in Karnaca's bay. They are comestible and one of the products of the Santiago Fisheries and the various fish markets across the city. Preserved specimens are also displayed at the Royal Conservatory. Some smaller red fishes can be found in the bay and canals of Karnaca. While carnivorous, they only prey on corpses and don't attack living things. Trivia *The hagfish in the ''Dishonored'' franchise share a name with a real-world animal, but the two have virtually no physiological traits in common, with the in-game hagfish closely resembling the snakehead fish instead. *Like rats, singular hagfish are not particularly dangerous, but they can tear through the protagonist's health quickly in large numbers. The protagonist's inability to fight back while in water means that hagfish can be a serious annoyance when trying to access waterlocked areas, such as the rune in the Hound Pits Pub. Even a single hagfish can force the protagonist to use an elixir if they have to swim to a distant area. **Because Blink and Far Reach are still functional underwater, they are a useful means of escaping schools of hagfish. *Unlike rats, individual hagfish will attack the protagonist on sight. *A hagfish will die after Corvo uses Possession or Daud uses Pull on it. *Alerted City Watch Guards and Watch Lower Guards will call out to Corvo and Daud, calling them a hagfish. *Living hagfish will not consume dead hagfish floating nearby. *Usually Bluejawed Hagfish Eggs can be found in areas sporting the creatures, giving the protagonist a source to replenish their health. *The "largest and tastiest hagfish" are rumored to be found in the waters near the Rothwild Slaughterhouse.Factory Management In Our Times *In Karnaca, fisherman are seen gutting a set of plate headed fish from meat hooks. They bear a passive resemblance to real life Placodermi, an extinct genus of primitive, armored fish with Dunkleosteus as its most famous member. *There are at least two kinds of hagfish: bluejawed hagfish and redjawed hagfish.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 117 *Eating hagfish during pregnancy is said to cause deformations in infants.Care for an Expectant Mother Gallery Hagfishy01.png|A hagfish. hagfishy05.png|Side view of a hagfish. Fish.png|A hagfish in the river. Hagfish, closeup.png|Close up of a hagfish. hagfish01.png|Hagfish eat the body of a Lower Watch Guard. BoyleFish.png|A dead fish on the banquet table at the Boyle Mansion. hagfishy02.png|A hagfish attacking Corvo. hagfishy04.png|A hagfish chases Corvo. hagfishy03.png|Two hagfish compete for Corvo's hand. Sharks01.jpg|Large fish hanging in the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. sharks01.png|Closeup of the hanging sharks. shark01.png|A shark at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. FishyDead.png|A dead fish at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. screens01 fish.png|A dead fish on the deck of the Undine. fishyeggy.png|Bluejawed hagfish eggs. Karnaca plate headed fish.jpg|A fisherman gutting a set of large plated headed fish in Karnaca. Brined hagfish ad.png|An advertisement for brined hagfish. Fish.jpg|Fish render from Dishonored 2. References pl:Ryby de:Fisch it:Pesci ru:Рыбы es:Peces zh:盲鳗 Category:Animals